1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building construction and more specifically to a coping for attachment to a wall with a non-structural exterior building facade, which is not anchored to the exterior building facade.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of non-structural exterior building facades, such as metal panels, exterior insulation finishing systems, or masonry panels. However, a drawback of the exterior building facades is their lack of structural integrity for the attachment of copings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,247 to Hickman et al. discloses a coping. U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,408 to Davidson discloses a coping assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 8,001,739 to Inzeo et al. discloses a parapet wall cover system.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a coping for attachment to a wall with a non-structural exterior building facade, which is anchored to a wall and not the exterior building facade.